the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Morwaith
The Moredain are the proud people of the savannah. They are known around the server for their bold and skilled warriors. These Far Haradrim tribesmen enjoy a reputation as great merchants for they sell rare and famous materials which can only be found in Far Harad. Government The Moredain went through some major political changes is their history: 1. Tribial Era: In this era the Moredain were led by multible chieftains without unity 2. Razumian Kingdom After the arival of the exiled Near Haradrim Razum_Dar the Moredain were united under his rule. The succession of rules of the Razumian Kingdom is: 1.High Chieftain Razum_Dar 3. The Two Kingdoms Following the demise of High Chieftain Razum_Dar the Kingdom was split between the two most powerful remaining chieftains Gyldencat and gestgeoge123. Kingdom of the Arid Savannah ruled by gestgeorge123 Kingdom of the Savannah ruled by Gyldencat 4. The New Moredain Kingdom After the demise of gestgeorge123 Chieftain of the South Gyldencat seized power over the Arid Savannah as well and now rules as new High Chieftain of the Moredain. The succession of the New Moredain Kingdoms High Chieftains is as follows: 1. High Chieftain Gyldencat 5. Astrasi Empire With the Astrasi Empire rising in Near Harad the Moredain High Chieftain Gyldencat decided to join the ruling Serpentlord Karseius III. as Viper of the Savannahs although keeping the title High Chieftain aswell. With the admission of the former Moredain Kingdom the Empire doubled its size. History For most of their history the Moredain people lived in unorganized tribal societies, only following their own village chieftain. A structured political system was introduced in the region with the arrival of an exiled Near Haradrim called Razum_Dar with the exeption of the region of the Zarak region which was controlled by Near Harad. Historians divide the history of the Moredain into three phases: 1. Prerazumian Era The Prerazumian Era describes the history of the Moredain before the arrival of Razum_Dar. Most of the Moredain people lived in independent and isolated tribal communities with no sense of unity. The exeption to this was the region of Zarak, east of the river Zarak. This region was conquered early in the servers history by the Old Empire of Near Harad and made the most southern province. The Moredain population there lived under Near Harad rule and law for long and the majority of them even converted to the Southron Mythology, the dominant religion of Near Harad. Multible Near Haradrim colonies were founded in the Zarak region which lasted until the fall of the Principalities of Near Harad. 2. Razumian Era The Razumian Era begins with the arrival of the exiled Near Haradrim Razum_Darn in the Arid Savannah region. Prior to his arrival, his father RookieNinjas II failed in his rebellion against the rule of Serpentlord Karseius II. He was defeated at the siege of Poros. His surviving son Razum_Dar then fled the empire to the south to avoid the same fate as his father. He settled down in the east of the Arid Savannah and founded the city of Razum-Khån. While his city was growing he introduced Near Haradrim architecture and smithery to the Moredain which also contributed to the expension of his power and popularity in the savannahs. At the hight of his power the Moredain Chieftains declared their loyality to Razum_Dar which gave him control over the Arid Savannah and the Savannah biomes with the exeption of the Zarak region. He then declared himself High Chieftain of the Moredain and established an absolute monarchy similar to the Serpentlord dynasty in Near Harad. After the transformation of the Old Empire of Near Harad to the Principalities of Near Harad, Razum_Dar's exile was lifted in the Freehold of the Gulf controlled by Skilliar as well as in Harandor. His growing influence in these two regions of Near Harad nearly led to another Near haradrim civil war. Later on a Moredain chieftain called gestgeorge123 started a Moredain uprising in the Zarak region against the ruling Near Haradrim elite. Razum_Dar then sided with the Freehold of the Gulf and the city state of haradwaith al-Harad to help crush the uprising. Following his defeat gestgeorge was pardoned by Serpent Skilliar and allowed to reside in the Freehold of the Gulf. Rumors go that Razum_Dar intended to create a Greater Haradrim Empire by conquering the opposing city states of Ain al-Harad, Ajtiaz al-Harad and Haradwaith al-Harad with the Moredain and his Near Haradrim allies. It is questionable if that would have been possible but before this could even happen Razum Dar vanished banned and the united Moredain Realm became leaderless. 3. Postrazumian Era After the demise of Razum_Dar the unity of the Moredain broke. The powerful Moredain chieftain Gyldencat from the Savannah biome allied with the northern Moredain chieftain gestgeorge and marched onto Razum-Khån and sacked the city, ending the rule of Razum_Dar indefinitly. The Moredain Realm was split between these two. The Arid Savannah with the exeption of the Zarak region was claimed by selfdeclared High Chieftain gestgeorge123 including the sacked city of Razum-Khån. After the Doom of Ain al-Harad and the demise of Serpent Karseius II, the region of Zarak was claimed by Serpent and later selfdeclared Serpent-Emperor Skilliar and sold to High Chieftain gestgeorge123 in exchange of 500 silver coins. The Savannah biome was claimed by also selfdeclared High Chieftain Gyldencat with the capital of Gyldenlath Harn. 4. Gyldain Era After gestgeorg123 died to a ambush of angry Gondorians the remaining and powerful High Chieftain Gyldencat annexed the northern Savannah Kingdom and united the Moredain under his rule. He declared Gyldenlath Harn as the capital of Moredain. In the Gyldain Era the Moredain lived through a very peaceful time. The Gyldain Era ended when High Chieftain Gyldencat decided to join the Astrasi Empire under Serpentlord Karseius III. 5. Astrasi Era With the Astrasi Era the Savannah became the utter most southern border of the Astrasi Empire. Although the Moredain now were ruled by a Near Haradrim King, Serpentlord Karseius III. left the native Moredain system intact. Gyldencat remained as High Chieftain and now Viper ( a Near Haradrim title for aristrocratic lords). Cities and Strongholds Razum-Khån '''is the oldest city in the Savannah region and built by Razum_Dar. The city combines Near Haradrim and Far haradrim architecture and was the capital of the United Moredain Realm before being sacked after the demise of Razum_Dar. '''Gyldenlath Harn is the capital of Moredain(former Southern Moredain Realm) and built by High Chieftain Gylencat. Minahr al-Harad was a Near Haradrim colonial city at the southern most tip of the Zarak region and provincial capital of the Zarak province under Near Haradrim rule. The city is now desolated. Religions The Great Lion Cult The majority of the Moredain people follow the cult of the Great Lion with the exeption of the people of Zarak. The cult is a animalistic religion centered around a Great Lion who is believed to have created the world. Although it is the native religion of the Moredain it has been influnced over the time by the Church of Eru Illuvatar and the Southron Mythology. Early Numenorian explorers might have introduced monotheistic ideas to the religion. Therefore there is a strong conection between the Great Lion and Eru Illuvatar. The religion has also been influenced by the Southron Mythology from Near Harad. Especially Moredain in the Zarak region belive the Great Lion to be actually the misinterpreted figuer of the Sun god. Southron Mythology Although rare in the rest of the Savannah biomes the Southron Mythology is mainly practiced by Moredain and Near Haradrim settlers in the Zarak region. The politheistic religion is centered around a sun god. In the Zarak region it is also common to find a syncretic religious practice that mixed elements from both religions. The Moredain practicing the Southron Mythology are unpopular among the rest of the Moredain. With the Astrasi Empire the Cult of the Harpy became an accepted form of Southron Mythology in the Savannah outside the Zarak region. Players Gyldencat Firewarp47(Wasp_47) Sinthoniel kingopai1 gestgeorg123 Razum_Dar ggfsdsdf __FORCETOC__ The Moredain are now split to two kingdoms: the Far Harad Arid Savannha, shortly called the FHAS, and the Far Harad Savannha, Shortly Called the FHS. The FHAS is ruled by gestgeorg123 and streches over the plains of the Far Harad Arid savannha, also a tiny piec